Manky Mothership
The Manky Mothership is one of the two types of warships fielded by the Manky Collective. A massive assault carrier devoted solely to large-scale exoatmospheric combat and ground assault operations, the Manky Mothership sparks terror in all who hear it's menacing engine roar and see the shadow of it's luminous frame. A symbol of the sheer devastation the Manky Collective can unleash on innocent worlds, Motherships are an exceedingly rare sight in Manky fleets, as there are only seven Motherships in the entire Manky Collective, one for each Manky Warlord. The design of the warship was heavily based on that of the Shaman Dreadnought, and was formulated soon after the Collective got it's hands on ancient Memesmith blueprints for the Dreadnought. Armament The Manky Mothership is coated in a specialized variant of the Memesmith's old nanomeme alloy plating, which is in and of itself coated in hardened Cactus Manky poison, which serves as a conductor for the Mothership's plasmeme shielding systems. Over 50,000 Cactus Mankies must be harvested just to complete the coating of a single Mothership, and over 4,200,000 Cactus Mankies are harvested yearly just to keep the Motherships' shield-conducting armor layers properly maintained. The Manky Mothership boasts an impressive armament not dissimilar to that of the original Shaman Dreadnought it's design was based upon, consisting of six class-6 plasmeme bombardment apparatuses, as well as a single class-9 plasmeme focus beam generator mounted on the front of the vehicle. The Mothership also possesses a large hangar bay, which can carry thousands of troops, dropships, and other vehicles for deployment in various engagements and operations. Operational history The Manky Mothership did not come to fruition until the Manky Collective had been properly established; blueprints in the Memesmith facilities the Mankies used as their bases of operation were discovered for what were the Shaman Dreadnought and the Shaman Battleship; the Manky Warlords quickly decided to repurpose these designs, and from them the Manky Mothership and the Manky Cruiser were developed. One Mothership was designed for each Warlord (with the obvious exception of the Space Manky Warlord), and those seven were the only ships of the line ever produced. Manky Motherships were promptly assigned to various fleets for the protection of the ships and the Warlords within; Motherships often participate in final-stage incursions against planets the Manky Collective are invading, and are generally used in massive glassing operations in conjunction with the combined efforts of both invading Manky fleets and their own escort fleets. The Motherships are still in service with the Collective, and are widely considered a sign that one will soon lose their battle against the Mankies once one of them shows up. Motherships have been present at every major victory in the Collective's long record of conquest, having caused extensive damage in military campaigns against the Jibberwokes, Whybugs, and the Swagfags, most notably in the Fall of Myxtap-9, where every fleet the Manky Collective had at it's disposal converged to bring an end to the Swagfags' civilization.Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Warships Category:The Manky Collective Category:Magnum-sized